


Sentiments partagés

by Nelja



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandalf rentre en Valinor après le Seigneur des Anneaux. Il s'est peut être plus rapproché des mortels qu'il le croit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentiments partagés

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tolkien.

Sur le vaisseau pour Valinor, celui qui avait apporté l'espoir à la Terre du Milieu pendant la lutte contre l'Obscurité quitta son déguisement de vieillard vénérable.

Ses amis, soudain, le virent incroyablement lointain, un adolescent divin, qui n'avait jamais réellement appartenu à leur monde. Frodo pleura : il ne croyait plus qu'Olorin le Maia aie pu les aimer.

"Mon apparence humaine était bien nécessaire pour que vous croyiez en moi. Mais je suis le même. Je me souviens de vous. Je vous aime tous."

Il serra contre lui Frodo qui, soutenant longuement son regard doux, le crut.

* * *

"Tu fus digne de notre confiance" dit Manwë à Olorin qui s'était présenté devant Varda et lui. "Toi, le seul fidèle.

\- Merci, seigneurs. Je regrette cependant de ne pouvoir les aider encore...

\- Tu as changé. Pour toi, n'est-il plus suffisant d'être retourné les sauver? L'Ombre n'est plus. Oublie leurs petites peines.

\- Je ne souhaite pas oublier les peines des Terres du Milieu : j'en perdrais aussi les joies. Je garde tout, et je me sens complet.

"Puisse cet héritage ne pas te voiler les joies de Valinor..." dit finalement Manwë, qui ne comprit pas.

* * *

"Vous pleuriez encore."

Nienna sourit à travers son deuil. "Croyais-tu donc sécher mes pleurs en apaisant les Terres du Milieu?

\- J'eus cette folie, ma dame. Mais vous désirez le bonheur de chacun, pas seulement la défaite de l'Obscurité. J'ai compris.

"Car nous partageons maintenant le même coeur, Olorin."

Elle prit sa main. "Resteras-tu avec moi?" Puis, comme il restait incrédule. "J'attendais que nous nous comprenions, mais mon amour n'est pas offert pour ta quête. Depuis toujours il t'accompagne."

A jamais ils partagèrent leurs larmes, leurs joies, et celles de chaque être.


End file.
